Talk:Kaguya/@comment-5060552-20140325192637/@comment-24573991-20140330214411
I think the only issue with Peter Rabbit is whether or not it's a fairy tale or not. I confuse Nursey Rhymes and other stories with fairy tales but I associate fairy tales with animals or having a fantasy world. I noticed on the list of fairy tale page that some Greek myths are on there like Cupid and Psyche and I’m like “THAT’S NOT A FAIRY TALE DAMMIT!” The ill fated princess really isn’t a sad fairy tale and often compared to Cinderella. I think the only difference is how the ill fated princess is proactive at getting what she wants instead of Cinderella who pretty much waits for something good to happen to her. But yeah if a female Peter Pan was in place then that would mean that there would be a fairy following them around sprinkling with pixie dust and going after pirates and hating on crocodiles. The funny thing about Peter Pan is the interpretation that he’s always going to be a childish character. The only anime series where its not that is my favorite Marchen Awakens Romance where they decided that the character who is the Peter of the fantasy world (AKA Alviss) is serious and brooding and is everything that isn’t Peter AKA hating the idea of being forever young…but almost all of his attacks and motifs have a Peter Pan like how he has fun beating up on the villain that is obviously Captain Hook, has a fairy name Bell and trying to be something he’s not. But Marchen Awakens Romance loves to have a spin on fairy tales that a lot of people seem to miss unless its outright stated in the notes (Snow = Snow White, Jack = Jack and the Beanstalk, Dorothy = Wizard of Oz, Alviss = Peter Pan, The Evil Queen = Wicked Witch of the West AND even queen) I call for Arabian Nights like Aladdin who is the most well known. Plus the only thief in the franchise I’m aware of is Risty but she’s more of a barbarian thief rather than a sneaky thief. Aladdin could be a skirt chaser. Of course the other characters that come to mind are Alibaba, Sinbad and Jafar…oh no, I’m thinking of Magi anime. But yeah there aren’t many tales that take place in that area except Arabian Nights. That’s what I thought too about Goldilocks. Goldie was mainly her by her name and the fact her enemies are bears. That is Goldilocks defining features in that fairy tale. I mean if you look at Yang from YWBY, everyone thought she was Rapunzel because of how she got angry over her hair and how they kept talking about her beauty but its Goldilocks and the tale if Goldilocks and the three bears are incredibly short. Plus what is Goldilocks known for? Breaking into a house, eating from the food of the bears, sitting on the chairs and breaking one and laying in the bed and then getting to run out with no punishment. Hey is Hunchback of Notre Dame a fairy tale or a book? We already have a dancer in the form of Luna-Luna in Rebellion but what would happen if Esmeralda type of character with her background were in? Like how she and her type of people are hunted down and she goes into the tournament to get the Queen’s Blade to fight off her persecutors. I wonder if I’m going away from the fairy tale and going into the novel category now…